


Dream, Love

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “Let’s break up.”“Okay. Let’s.”





	Dream, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize for the almost non related title.  
I am stuck at giving title.

“Let’s break up.”  
“Okay. Let’s.”  
“Do know, I love you. And will always do.  
“I know. Take care, will you?”  
“I will. You too. And good luck.”  
*Calling for passenger with flight number HD123 to boarding gate*  
“Seems like that’s my call.”  
“Go, you don’t want to be late.”  
“Siyeon…”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I know. Now go, you don’t want to miss your flight.”  
And there she turn around, leaving her lover, now ex-lover, chasing her dream in another city. 

[Headlines] Kim YooHyeon, S/S 2021 Seoul Fashion Week

“Siyeon, you see the news?”  
“Hmm? About?”  
“She is here. In Seoul.”  
“Ah, I know. For a fashion show or something if I remember correctly.”  
“So you knew.”  
“I do, she told me.”  
“What?! You still in touch with her?”  
“I never said I didn’t. We never stop contacting each other.”  
“And here I thought that you two didn’t stay in touch after that day.”  
“Hahaha, we do stay in touch dam-ah.”  
“So, are you going to meet her?”  
“Hmm, maybe if she have free time.”  
*Knock knock*  
“Come in.”  
“Ms.Lee, there is someone looking for you, she didn’t have any reservation but she said that you will want meet her.”  
“Who?” Siyeon finally look up from her work, staring at her assistant.  
“Kim Yoohyeon.”  
“Oh? Let her in then.”  
“Okay, Ms.Lee. I will assist her here.” Her assistant leave. Dami look at her, raising her brows.  
“Oh? You knew about this?” Dami asked while making her way to sit on her lap.  
“No, I don’t, she didn’t say a thing. And why are you sitting on my lap?” Siyeon look at her weirdly, while Dami just smile sheepishly. 

“Did I interrupt something here?” Yoohyeon raised her brows the moment she walk into the office. She sure wasn’t expecting the scene she just witness.  
“Hey there, you should have tell me you coming.”  
“So you can know when not to cheat on me?” Yoohyeon said with a poker face.  
Dami stand up straight right away after she heard that and wave her hands saying, “No no no! It’s not what you think! OMG I’m so sorry.”  
She turned to Siyeon, “Yah! Why are you not telling me that you guys are back together?”

The two of them laugh so hard, that Dami who is now confused, looking at left and right.  
“We are not back together.”  
“Yet.” Yoohyeon continue.  
“Haha, yeah. And she knew you Dam.”  
“WHAT?! HOW?!”  
“You sure are loud today.”  
“Siyeon showed me your picture before, she told me a lot about you, her cousin that came back from Japan.”  
“Ah… Ugh… You should have told me, so I don’t need to be so dumb like that.”  
“I am just too amused when you suddenly sat on my lap that I just let you be hahaha.”  
“Cute. And hey there same age friend. My name is Kim Yoohyeon.” Yoohyeon held out her hand for handshake which Dami took it.  
“Oh? We are same age? I am Dami, but you can call me Yubin.”  
“Nice to finally meet you.”  
“What bring you here Yoo? I thought you said you have photoshoot.”  
“Cancelled, and I am hungry and bored. Let’s grab some lunch together.”  
“Oh? Okay, I need to finish this one first tho. You can go with Dami if you want.”  
“Sorry cous, I gotta go too. Have a recording with Gahyeon.”  
“Ah, okay. See ya, and say hi to your girlfriend for me.”  
“Will do.” And Dami left the office.  
“Sit, Yoo, I will finish this real quick.”  
“Take your time, I am in no rush too.”

Yoohyeon wait for her to finish her work, and they leave the office for lunch and movie. They are now walking around the mall after movie, talking about what to eat for dinner. Siyeon excuse herself to use the restroom, so Yoohyeon is waiting for her outside when someone suddenly call her.

“Yooh?!”  
“Ah, Minji eonni! It’s been a while.” Yoohyeon hug her.  
“When are you coming back? Why are you not telling me?  
“I came back 2 days ago, got some show to attend.”  
“Ah, well, here is our super model. Who are you with now?”  
“Siyeon, she went to rest room.”  
“Siyeon? Lee Siyeon? Your ex?” Bora, Minji’s girlfriend suddenly pop up from behind her.  
“OMG! Bora eonni, you shocked me. And yes, Lee Siyeon.”  
“Oh? Are you guys back together? I’ve heard from her that you are still in touch.”  
“Yeah, we never lost contact, and no, we are not really back together.”  
“Ah, well, you guys are cute together tho, too bad.”  
“We like it the way it is now tho, so why bother talk about it?” Siyeon answered from behind them, making Minji squeal in surprise.  
“Offf.. Been a while Si.”  
“Hey there eonnis. Date?”  
“Yeah, we are about to go grab dinner, wanna go together?”  
“Sure.”

The four of them went to grab dinner together. Catching up with each other, mostly with Yoohyeon since it’s been years. And they went separate way after. Siyeon is driving Yoohyeon back to her hotel, they are not talking, just enjoying each other presence. 

“So… Here we are.”  
“Thanks for today, Si.”  
“Well, my pleasure.”  
“Want to come inside?”  
“Haha, nah, it’s late and you need to rest. And I am afraid that I might not want to leave if I go inside.” Siyeon tease her.  
“I don’t mind. Stay for the night then.” Yoohyeon, still with her poker face, pull Siyeon by her suits, and walk inside the room.

The two of them now laying down, still in silence, with Yoohyeon resting her head right under Siyeon’s chin.

“Yooh..”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I know, I love you too.”  
“Come back to me.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Marry me.”  
“I will.”  
“Good night, love.”  
“Good night to you too, love.”

And the two of them fall asleep with a smile, hugging each other, enjoying each other warmth.


End file.
